1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant compositions and, more particularly, to lubricant compositions comprising oils of lubricating viscosity or greases thereof containing a minor friction reducing amount of a hydrocarbyl amine, a hydrocarbyl diamine, a borated adduct of said amine or diamine or mixtures thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many means have been employed to reduce overall friction in modern engines, particularly automobile engines. The primary reasons are to reduce engine wear thereby prolonging engine life and to reduce the amount of fuel consumed by the engine thereby reducing the engine's energy requirements.
Many of the solutions to reducing fuel consumption have been strictly mechanical, as for example, setting the engines for a leaner burn or building smaller cars and smaller engines. However, considerable work has been done with lubricating oils, mineral and synthetic, to enhance their friction properties by modifying them with friction reducing additives.
Amines and amine adducts have found widespread use as lubricating oil additives and especially as intermediates in the formation of lubricating additives. It has now been found that certain hydrocarbyl amines and diamines and their borated derivatives can impart significant friction reducing characteristics to lubricants when incorporated therein. So far as is known the use of the amine and amine products in accordance with this invention as friction modifiers has not been disclosed or suggested by any prior reference or combination of references, patent or literature.